Keep me warm
by allthingsdarkx
Summary: Jane and Kurt are stranded in the cold . Jane tries her best to keep Kurt warm but what happens when she starts freezing? Will Kurt help her or will he continue to give her the cold shoulder?


The biting cold chilled his fingers into clumsy numbness, cold seeped into his toes and spread painfully throughout his feet as if it were his bare feet on the pristine icy whiteness rather than sneakers. His lips turned a more blueish hue and his teeth chattered like a pneumatic drill. He began to loose his sense of time, had he been out there for minutes or hours?

The frigid wind poked him like icy fingers and wrapped around him like a shawl woven from the snow itself.

Jane tried her best to keep him warm. She tugged her sweater over her head and wrapped it tightly around him. The constant chattering of his teeth had stopped and his lips had returned back to it's normal colour.

Jane was clad in a very thin T-shirt and black tight fitting jeans. She had stripped down to almost nothing to keep Kurt from freezing to death.

The only issue now was that Jane was now freezing; her T-shirt and black jeans did nothing against the harsh wind. Cold stalked her through the mountain passes like a specter death, the bitter wind laughed as it tore right to her heart and turned her blood to icy sludge. Her muscles began to ache and grind like the cogs in old machine.

Jane dug around in her bag for a scarf she bought when Patterson insisted that she came shopping with her.

The scarf was wrapped twice around his strong, elongated neck and still both ends draped down his shoulders.

Cold licked at her face and crept under her clothes, spreading across her skin like the lacy tide on a frigid winter beach. With purple lips tinged with blue and gently chattering teeth she wrapped her thin arms tighter around her torso.

"Hey. Jane started slowly from where she sat, "I got some coffee here too, It might help"

"Thank you" he muttered softly.

Kurt winced as he sipped his coffee – it was tepid, overly bitter and lacking real cream. It was a source of caffeine though and so he drank like a sailor new to whiskey.

"Make some for yourself" Kurt said again, not looking at her.

"I'm okay"

She wrapped her arms around herself, her skin chilled from the unforgiving cold. The teeth in her mouth chattered together relentlessly and uncontrollably, and she couldn't stop herself from shaking.

"You're cold" Kurt said finally turning to face her.

"I'm okay" she repeated.

The woman was unnecessarily stubborn sometimes. She was freezing and she made him coffee, stripped out of her sweater to keep him warm but she didn't care, didn't even look bothered that she herself was now freezing.

If her teeth weren't chattering uncontrollably and she wasn't partially blue in the face he'd think she was completely fine.

He stood up throwing the sweater off of his shoulders and made his way over to her. "Here" he said offering her his jacket. It was a thick, black jacket and he was certain it would keep her warm during the night since they were both stranded.

A tattoo of an igloo _(ironic)_ led them to a forest in search of a Brazilian couple who were supposedly stranded for 10 years but when they got there the couple made off with their vehicles leaving Jane  & Kurt on one side of the forest and Reade and Zapata on another.

"Your lips are blue and you're shaking" he exclaimed clearly very annoyed now. Without another word he wrapped his jacket across her shoulders and sat down besides her. Reluctantly he took her hands in his. He winced when he noticed how cold they were.

"How long were you like this?" His voice was softer now; gentler as he now knows her discomfort.

She didn't want this. She didn't want him to hold her hands simply because she was cold and he felt bad for her; she didn't need his help. She knew she was being stubborn but his forced contact hurt her more than his silent treatment had over the past few months.

In one swift movement she yanked her hands from his, threw his jacket off of her shoulders and wrapped it back around him, avoiding all eye contact but she felt his blue eyes boring into her forehead.

"You're gonna freeze to death in this"

"That won't be so bad" she muttered under the breath but he heard her and was a taken aback at how easily the words escaped her.

 _Had she really felt like that? Maybe it was the cold finally getting to her but surely she couldn't possibly think that I'd be okay if something happens to her._ Jane suddenly took on a pale look, as if she'd been painted with white-wash – even her lips were barely there.

Then with one step backwards she crumpled like a puppet suddenly released of their strings.

"Jane!" was all she heard before she was swept into a deafening silence.

Jane's eyes snapped open. Relief was Kurt's first emotion, but it was soon poisoned by a creeping, twisting feeling that something was wrong. Her eyes were still green, but they were no longer the bright, sparkling emerald of thirty minutes ago. It was like the vivid colour had been washed, over and over, until it achieved a paler, much softer shade of green — less like a gemstone and more like the tiny baby leaves just sprouting from a twig. But as he studied her irises, he noticed that a band of brightest emerald still curled around her pupil, and that slender strands of gold still pierced through the green like spokes around a wheel.

"Hey. You're gonna be okay" Kurt soothed, stroking her hair softly.

"Are you okay?" Jane's voice came out ragged.

I almost laughed, she was freezing to death but still managed to ask about me.

She held onto me tightly. A face I learned to despise, hate, and fear brought me comfort. I didn't fear her. She was not greedy, she is not rude. She was simply Jane — my Jane and I wasn't about to lose her to the cold. Her breath quivered in short, quick gasps every time she inhaled, her lungs having no choice but to painfully and rigidly take in the chilled air around her. She couldn't seem to stop shaking either. Sometimes it was rough, other times she could manage, but every time she'd get close to sleep, a new spell of violent shaking would force her awake. "I'm okay, I'm okay," she repeated feebly rubbing away at her arms in a sickly attempt to cease the unsettling chill that continued to run down her spine and made her skin crawl.

"Kurt" she whispered after awhile.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, gently rubbing her arm. Despite the heaviness in her stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of her body pressed against his. She sunk into the warmth of his side, appreciative of the simple gesture. His touch made the room warmer somehow, her future within its walls seeming a little less bleak.

"Hold on."

"For you" she whispered mastering a fake smile, right down to the wrinkles around her eyes.

Her eyes were lifeless. The spark that existed before had vanished. There was nothing left, not an ounce of life in her eyes. Her lips and cheeks were the color of a beautiful bride's wedding dress. Her lips were slightly perched open, but nothing but a small noise came out periodically. The sound she made was a relief, but nothing more than a relief. It would be foolish to call it comfort. They spoke nothing, and they looked off into nothing. They were becoming nothing.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt; about Mayfair, about Taylor." She whispers biting on her lower lip and her eyes turn glossy with tears. She tries to blink them away before realizing she just can't.

"Jane —"

"I love you"

Eyes that once danced with light are now vacant and staring. The once rosy complexion is now waxy and pale. The mouth that was so quick to smile in life lies stiff and agape. The lips that had once kissed me are now blue and cold. The arms that held me tight when I was lost now like the limbs of a rag doll violently thrown.

"Reade and Zapata will find us. Please just hold on a little longer" Kurt begged.

He kissed her and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

"I love you too. I always have."

Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and pulled her closer. She inhaled sharply. She was against his warm chest, chiseled to perfection. Must he be so perfect? She splayed her hand against it, intending to push him away, but instead she left it there. His breathing quickened as did hers. He began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses. So faint, they were whispers. She urged herself to push away, but couldn't. Her limp body began to tremble uncontrollably. His head was angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer and closer to hers. She was surprised to find her own lips parted. Their breaths mingled. Her heart fluttered inside her chest. At first, it was a delicate butterfly of a kiss.

Warmth radiates from the spot where his lips just touched her neck, slowly spreading through the rest of her.

"You'll be okay" he whispers placing one more delicate kiss to her temple.

He leaned down and softly kissed the tender area at the base of her neck. Jane's body went rigid with surprise as trembles shook her body and the euphoric warmth blossomed within her once more. She was breathless with delight as he showered her with gentle, soft kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth.

Jane gazed up at him, thrilled beyond words to be the recipient of his affection. He drew back again and spent a moment studying her face.

She felt her blush deepen under his scrutiny. Kurt gazed at her lovingly, his eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else. He tilted her head to the side and kissed her, his lips demanding. She felt a smoldering heat deep within her as Kurt's grip tightened, crushing her body to his, gentle yet firm. He slanted her head further, deepening the kiss.

Kurt's hands found it's way under her thin shirt, twisting her harden nipples between his index and forefinger earning a soft moan from Jane. His head dipped until his mouth found her nipples, placing the hard nub in his mouth he sucked on it gently causing her to arch into him.

His right hand drops to her thigh, pushing her jeans and laced panties down in one swift movement.

She felt him on her leg, hard as a board. She felt her wetness slipping on his skin. He took her nipple in his mouth and cradled her other breast in his calloused palm.

kisses.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked cupping her cheeks.

Her only response was pulling him down to her reach and kissed him hungrily. That was all he needed.

He carefully settled himself between her lips and pushed in slowly, settling fully inside her; giving her some time to adjust to his size.

"Kurt please" her pleads were barely there.

Her breath was hitched in her throat

"Please" she begged again.

He began moving inside of her, slowly at first then he eventually picked up his pace.

Her moans were strangled, drowned out by the crook of his neck.

"It's just us" he whispers, "Let me hear you"

Her wet heat engulfed him, burned him, caressed him to the point of insanity. Soon he was plunging madly, lost in her, and completely unaware of his surroundings.

She screamed his name, her nails digging into his back as she arched one last time before collapsing under him, shuddering convulsively.

The groan tore out from deep inside his chest as his seed surged through her, leaving her gasping, trembling and shaking against his chest

"Are you warmer now?" He asked when their breathing was steady again, pulling her closer.

"Not quite" she whispered grinning wildly.

This was one of my many stories I had just laying around so I just decided to post it.

Leave me some reviews I love hearing from you guys! :)


End file.
